deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ridley vs. Charizard
Ridley vs. Charizard is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Ridley from the Metroid series and Charizard from the Pokémon franchise. This page was created by GalacticAttorney but has been adopted by MadMaxPyro. Ridley vs. Charizard.png|'GalacticAttorney' Description Metroid vs. Pokémon! Nintendo's two massive, flying, fire-breathing dragon-like beasts take to the skies in battle! Can the Flame Pokémon overpower Geoform 187? Intro Death Battle Theme Max: Dragons are always badass, fire-breathing, flying beasts MadMaxPyro: And today we have Nintendo's two flying, transforming, fire-breathing beasts who are basically dragons but... technically aren't officially classified as dragons. Max: Which I always say is bullshit! They look like dragons, have wings to fly like dragons, and breathe fire like dragons. They are fucking dragons. '' 'MadMaxPyro: Fair enough.' ''Max: Ridley, the space pirate dragon antagonist of the Metroid series. MadMaxPyro: And Charizard, the Flame Pokemon dragon. Max: I'm Max and he's MadMaxPyro who is also me because I'm really just one person. And because I feel like it I'm going to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle! Ridley Ridley vs Samus (Ridley's Theme, Samus Aran's Theme) - Super Metroid Music Extended Max: Ridley is the purple dragon leader of the space pirates and arch-enemy of the bounty hunter Samus Aran. Background-'' .Age: Unknown .Height:12 feet .Weight: 600 pounds .Occupation: Leader space pirate .Fast in air, but slow on ground. .Very Large .Breathes fire. . Alternate forms .Known as " The Cunning God Of Death" 'MadMaxPyro: Ridley and his crew invaded Samus's Earth colony K-2L when she was just a little girl. Ridley murdered Samus's parents right in front of her... and everyone else on the planet EXCEPT for Samus. Ridley would regret this mistake about 10 times over give or take.' ''Max: Indeed, when Samus grew up she became a suited bounty hunter who with her skills and various arsenal of weaponry would defeat Ridley every single time. MadMaxPyro: But, he always survived somehow even when his body had exploded. Max: Yes, Ridley is infamous for his ability to cheat death on multiple occasions. So much, that he is referred to as the " Cunning God Of Death" in the official artwork of Zero Mission. DEATH CHEATS: .His survival of the destruction of K2-L by consuming the bodies of the dead humans healing himself, according to the manga. .His "resurrection" as Meta Ridley following his first defeat by Samus on Zebes. .Having survived his fall on the Impact Crater by seemingly fusing with Phazon and later transformed into Omega Ridley after his defeat on Norion. .In Super Metroid, he returns with a purely organic body with no traces of Phazon. .He is unintentionally cloned by the Galactic Federation. . An X Parasite mimics his DNA, transforming him into Neo-Ridley. MadMaxPyro: And he never goes down without a good fight either! Ridley's trademark power is his plasma breath which he can breathe as a large stream or large fireballs. While fighting hand-to-hand, Ridley primarily makes use of his lethal claws, talons, and tail. And of course being a dragon-like creature he can of course fly at fast speeds with his wings. Max: But his most fascinating aspect is his skin. Ridley is able to change the pigments of it and harden it for extra defense. This also allows him to camouflage with his surroundings. Also, his absurd regeneration is responsible for allowing him to cheat death time and time again. And despite being a bloodthirsty monster who enjoys the death of others and destruction, making him seemingly mindless, Ridley is actually an intelligent battle tactician winning many battles against other powerful monsters through clever strategy. MadMaxPyro: Yeah, yeah this is all cool but let's move on to his alternate forms! Max: Sure thing, after Samus defeats Ridley in the depths of Norfair, the Space Pirate camp on Zebes recovered his remains. Ridley was "resuscitated" and had to go through a painful metamorphosis to become the cyborg behemoth. After completion, some of the early Pirate tests showed a huge increase in mobility, strength, and offensive potential and capabilities. They also added cybernetic modules and armor plating. With this transformation he had become Meta Ridley! META RIDLEY Max: As Meta Ridley, with his new wings, he has the ability to fly through space unaided. He's also built with extremely resistant armor. '' 'MadMaxPyro: But the best part is that he has a shitload of powerful weapons built into his body. Like his Kinetic breath weapon, a giant, red plasma laser beam shot from his mouth. The Meson bomb launcher drops bombs powerful enough to damage the landscape. With the UltraThermal Flamestrike Projector he creates a fiery shockwave by slamming the ground, and he has the Multi-missile system to well... shoot multiple missiles of course!' ''Max: But, when Meta Ridley further infuses himself with Phazon he transforms into his even more powerful form Omega Ridley! OMEGA RIDLEY Max: As Omega Ridley his strength and defense skyrocket to insane levels however he is relatively slower than Meta Ridley. MadMaxPyro: And he's armed with a shitload more weapons. Omega Ridley can shoot an enhanced form of the Kinetic Breath Weapon which shoots a massive red plasma laser beam and fire at the same time along with an enhanced version of the Meson bomb launcher which can carpet-bomb an entire area. And an enhanced version of the UltraThermal flamestrike projector. He can also shoot countless small homing fireballs at once, large indestructible fireballs, blast phazon from his tail, a claw slash combined with a phazon blade, and even create an electric cage structure to trap foes via shockwave. '' Max: Ridley has managed to damage phazon-suited Samus, gravity-fusion suit Samus, take hits from Samus in both suits also putting up quite the fight, and was fast enough to outrace Samus's ship putting him at massively faster than light speed. Ridley even r''egenerated from a blast that took out the entire Space ''Pirate and human forces on the entire planet of K-2 L. All of these powers and death cheating may make Ridley seem like he's invincible but really he's not. ''MadMaxPyro: Yeah, even the " Cunning God Of Death" couldn't avoid death forever. In Super Metroid, Samus kills Ridley and Ridley finally legitimately dies, his body combusts and breaks apart, with every single individual piece disintegrating into ashes. Any other Ridley that showed up after that game's timeline were merely just clones. Max: And while Ridley is extremely intelligent able to command an army and build a robotic version of himself called "Robot Ridley" but Ridley is also cocky and arrogant which can leave him vulnerable in battle. He can tend to underestimate his opponents and overestimate himself. But overall Ridley is the space dragon who will usually always cheat death in what ever way possible and ensure everyone else's death. MadMaxPyro: Except Samus's of course! Charizard Intermission DEATH BATTLE! FIGHT! K.O.! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Fire Duel Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:MadMaxPyro